Tristana/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Tristana's allows her to dish out damage at a safe distance within the backline. This advantage should be exploited as much as possible. * Tristana has great power when pushing her lane. If your enemy isn't nearby, she can exploit this by shoving towards the tower to take it out. * Tristana's are very long, especially in the early game where she doesn't have a lot of power. Therefore, you should play the lane safe and focus on farming towards items and poking the enemy down to prevent their engages. ;Playing Against * helps Tristana farm out of her weak early game. Pushing the lane towards her tower will make farming incredibly difficult for her. * Tristana can inflict massive damage in a team-fight. Forcing her to escape will prevent her from decimating your team. * If you're hit with , stand away from your allies and minions to prevent collateral damage. * Try to not engage Tristana when she can easily escape with her and off cooldown. The exception is when you can hold her in place with crowd control long enough to kill her. ** is vulnerable to being hit by crowd control during the animation of (being essentially a very slow dash), so a well-timed lockdown can prevent her escape. * mainly deals damage from her auto-attacks. and are good options to counter build against her, since it will greatly reduce her DPS. * If is building AP, be very cautious and ward well as she may jump out of nowhere and one-shot you easily. Also, missing calls can prevent a lot of her potential ganks. ** In team fights, do not leave any squishy teammates in the front and prepare some CC for her all-in. Be sure to back away if your team have multiple low health allies. She may get multiple kills because the cooldown of resets whenever she gets a kill or assist. ** Purchasing a counters AP Tristana easily. Because AP Tristana is combo reliant and she has long cooldowns, if she can't kill you, she becomes useless for a time; if you negate one of her spells, a huge portion of her damage is gone. * When built AD, Tristana does not have scaling for her burst abilities due to the lack of ability power, meaning her mid-game is a little weak. Abuse this, since late game is one of the closest to unstoppable. * Do not let anywhere near a turret. If is missing in action, chances are that she may be hiding somewhere and her team might be buying her time to effectively split-push and destroy a turret. Playstyle is a long-ranged marksman that specializes in pushing lane and causing collateral damage. She excels in snowballing along successful fights and can quickly eliminate her targets from the safety of the backline. Her strength comes from her ability to destroy turrets quickly within mere seconds thanks to her and , which can also secure objectives such as and . Ability Usage ; Innate * Since Tristana can keep her distance, she performs well in the back line of her team, whom can cover her from danger. * Tristana can outrange most other ranged carries at level 16, making her a very strong pick if your team lacks hard crowd control but have a wide array of slows. ** Abilities that can outrange : *** by . *** by . *** by . ; Q * Leveling early on is ill advised, since her low damage early in the game can't make much use of the attack speed steroid. Wait until you buy some AD items such as a . * is applied to the next auto attack's wait period - cast it right before an auto attack to squeeze as much as you can from the duration. ; W * is often used defensively, especially for jumping out of AoE abilities such as , as well as in and out of the base walls. ** The cost of is a bit high compared to her mana pool. Make sure you have enough mana to use it at all times. * can use abilities while in the air during . This allows a very strong and fast combo. ** over an enemy and then using to send them flying back to your allies or an allied turret can be very effective, but don't put yourself in positional jeopardy if the enemy can follow up on your lack of escape. ** Since resets on kills or assists, you may use it to secure a kill and to either jump out of a deadly situation or jump again to set up another. * As many players tend level up last, be mindful of its long cooldown at rank 1 as jumping into a bad situation without getting the reset may end up just getting you killed. * Be careful when using as it is considered a "dash", even though it is visually a "jump". This means that if you jump over a trap (like ) you will activate it. ** Likewise, this also means that many enemy abilities such as can interrupt your jump mid-flight if you're not careful. ; E * The passive of is particularly useful in farming - if there are a lot of minions in a relatively confined area, killing one could burst the remaining minions and gain a lot of gold in a relatively short time, without the use of abilities. ** Combine this with and she can easily farm up and clear minion waves with an ease. Be aware that this may push your lane more than necessary and leave you open during the laning phase. * In the early game, passive is your best method of harassing enemies, as your autoattacks are weak early on and leaves you vulnerable at melee range. * won't pay off unless you are sure you can charge it up, using it early in the fight will maximize its usage. ** resets your auto attack animation, allowing you to sneak in another auto-attack to push trades in your favor. ** You can finish by into the enemy after you have landed three auto attacks on them. This is useful if you are paired with a support that can lock down your target like , , , , and . However, keep in note that this is a high risk move because you've launched yourself into the fray. ; R * This ability works great in forcing out disruptive casters such as , and , giving your team a sudden numbers advantage. ** If timed correctly, can be used to interrupt some dashes such as or . ** will also interrupt channeled abilities such as , , or . * Note that can also make for a great disengage, since it can push enemies tightly packed together and can even knock them through walls. * Using and using while in mid-air can ensure your escape. Runes * The tree has some of the best options for Tristana, even providing early attack speed that helps her farm lane. ** is excellent for high damage team compositions. Tristana can easily apply the stacks to enable extra damage for her entire team. ** can boost her trades in the early game by allowing more attacks per second to ramp and inflict . ** gives her great lane sustain, which often times is very important in helping her survive early game. Items skills become more relevant for their utility than their damage in the late-game, so she'll become heavily reliant on basic attacks. She benefits from items that grant , , and on-hit effects, along with a high affinity for . items might help her to a considerable extent. * high attack speed steroid and long attack range make especially cost efficient on her. ** is not an especially great item for . While it helps her spend abilities more often, she relies mostly on her basic attacks; making a better alternative. * low base movement speed makes it difficult for her to chase enemies or to escape. This is especially prominent at low levels, so getting quickly is highly beneficial. * is a good item to build on , as it not only gives her some cooldown reduction, but synergizes well with her . After four basic attacks, the target would already have taken about 4 stacks of the item's passive and have taken even larger burst of damage thanks to the armor shred. It's best to land one or two basic attacks before landing the charge on your target. ** Combining , , and , she can easily obtain 40% cooldown reduction for her . * is an extremely situational item to build on her. Its substantial cooldown reduction is beneficial for her , she can continuously proc passive for roughly every 7 seconds at higher ranks, and the passive can be useful when kiting enemies. However, has a low base Attack Damage, so passive is not as effective. * Building mitigates of Tristana's weak mid-game by granting effectiveness against durable opponents, especially because she can destroy a single target. * , while unconventional and lacks flat AD components, can be quite useful due to emphasis on basic attacks, with the extra MR providing her with defense against casters and the MR shred allowing her abilities to deal more damage. However, it should not be built until later since early game is weaker than most marksmen. * is a good item on her due to the decent wave clear it can provide and synergy with passive and . It also increases damage output in teamfights by hitting multiple champions at once. * Due to the high ratios on her abilities, can be built if your team requires an AP nuker, as well as an AP support due to being ranged with decent crowd control capabilities. ** Tristana loses her DPS potential with a full-AP build, but gains newfound burst damage to whittle down targets and in teamfights, she can potentially one-shot them. However, this type of build offers very risky gameplay, as Tristana must make sure to play safe due to lack of strong-auto attacks, as well as her general squishiness. ** is also great item for her AP build, as you can get in extra proc from your . ** is another great early game item for as it offers to all of her AP ratio abilities and not just for her ; the cooldown reduction and mana regeneration also helps. ** Rushing / can cause Tristana to dominate early game if possible, due to her high AP ratios. ** Like , in combo with it can not only provide cooldown reduction and attack speed for Tristana to retain DPS, but due to the procs scaling off her AP, it can make up for her lost ADC style. Counterpicks * Champions with large burst combos such as , , and can win trades easier if the aggression is timed correctly. * Champions like and have better late game damage scaling than Tristana. * Champions with poking power such as or can make farming dangerous for Tristana, while also being able to heal from her damage. de:Tristana/Strategie ru:Tristana/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Tristana